Keeping Secrets
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: CharlesBJ pairing, HawkeyeBJ pairing implied. SLASH! Charles knows a secret about BJ and is keeping one about himself ...


**Title:** Keeping Secrets   
**Author:** Lisa M  
**Prompt: **#23 Lovers  
**Pairing:** BJ/Charles; BJ/Hawkeye - implied  
**Rating: **Colonel  
**Word Count:** 2211  
**Disclaimer: **Nope … still don't own anything.  
**Spoilers:** Period of Adjustment  
**Summary:** Charles lets BJ in on a little secret he's been keeping … maybe more than one secret.

**A/N**: Just a little scene my pervy little mind came up with to add to "Period of Adjustment". This goes between the breaking of the still and the rebuilding of the still. I think Charles may be a tad OOC in this fic, but I'm not 100 sure. He wouldn't cooperate as much as I wanted him to -- he started out antagonistic and then changed into something else. I think my Charles!muse was confused when he saw the "BJ/Charles" thing … because, well, I just don't usually slash Charles. Ever. I must be channeling Lucy or something ;-) Anyway … Lucy, this one's dedicated to you too. You know why.

Written for LJ's varietypack100.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's decided to grace me with his presence," Charles' voice was thick with sarcasm. He was on his knees, sweeping shards of glass onto a file folder, then dumping them into the trash bin. "Returning to the scene of the crime, Hunnicutt?"

"Yeah, and I'm thrilled to see you too, thanks," BJ replied sarcastically as he dropped heavily onto his cot. He was clutching an ice pack to his forehead and winced each time he heard the sharp clink of glass. "Charles, do you mind? I've got a headache that would kill an elephant."

"Sorry, but I'd rather not take a sliver of glass from the still in my foot," he said as he continued sweeping. "And since neither you nor Pierce have made any effort to clean up this …"

"Yeah, well, we've been a little busy," BJ cut him off quickly.

"Oh, I see. And by 'busy' could you mean drinking every drop of alcohol on the premises and smashing up the place? Or perhaps you're speaking of Pierce having to hunt you down and talk you off your little pity party ledge?"

"It's none of your business what we were doing," BJ snapped angrily and turned onto his side.

Charles heard something in Hunnicutt's tone -- guilt perhaps -- and turned his eyes to the other man. A smirk played on his lips. "Speaking of Pierce, where is your punching bag, anyway?"

"He went to the mess to get us … to get me some coffee," BJ turned his head and glared at his swamp mate. "And Winchester? I suggest you not call Hawkeye that again."

"Call him what?" He closed the distance between them and was now standing directly next to BJ's bunk. "Your punching bag?"

"Yes, that would be it."

"Or what?" Charles challenged as he bent forward, leaning as far over BJ's bed as he could without falling.

"Or I may have to use you as one," BJ threatened, but his tone fell very short of menacing. His head hurt so much and was spinning so fast that he couldn't produce the force in his voice that he needed in order to sound convincing.

In response, Charles rocked back on his heels and burst into laughter. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he howled. He reached up and brushed them away with his fingertips.

"Oh, okay Hunnicutt. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Charles leaned against his broom and tilted his head to the side. He studied BJ for a moment, made his decision, then smiled. "Do you have something else you'd like me to call him? Your 'buddy', perhaps? What about 'pal'? How does that sit with you? Or maybe," he bent forward again, far enough that his mouth was directly next to BJ's ear. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. "You'd prefer it if I called him your lover."

BJ shot to his feet. His head swam and white dots began popping up in front of his eyes. He swayed slightly and managed to grab hold of the now empty still table before he collapsed back onto his cot. When his head cleared, he fixed Charles with a furious glare.

"Damn you, Charles! If my head didn't hurt so much I'd flatten you right now," BJ grabbed the ice pack and held it gently to his forehead.

"Now Hunnicutt, there's no need for you to get angry. "There's also no reason for you to try and deny it."

"Deny what, you pompous windbag?"

"There's no need for any name calling."

"Whatever, Charles. Would you just shut up and leave me the hell alone?"

"Certainly, but first, I need to tell you something." Charles placed his hand on BJ's shoulder. "I know all about you and Pierce."

"Oh? You do?" BJ shook off Charles hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what exactly do you think you know?"

"I know about the late night trips to the supply tent. The ones you take when you think I'm asleep. You sneak out, then five minutes later, he follows," Charles' eyes danced when he saw the look of pure horror slowly grow on BJ's features. "And on the nights you decide remain here in the Swamp, I hear your whispers and all the other sounds the two of you make. The panting, the moaning, the creaking of your cot or his as it struggles to hold the weight of two grown men. I see the shadows you cast against the walls of the tent."

BJ was speechless. Charles watched as the doctor's mouth opened once or twice, as if he wanted to reply, but then his lips would snap shut. BJ lay back on his cot and dropped one hand over his eyes.

"Are you going to turn us in?" The question was just above a whisper.

"I have no intention of doing that," Charles placed the broom against the still table and sat down on BJ's bunk. "At least, not yet."

"Alright, what do you want from me, Winchester? I hope it's not money, because I don't have any. And I know that Hawkeye doesn't have any either so I can't ask him."

"No," Charles sputtered as he tried to hold back the laughter that was threatening to overcome him. "I don't want money. I don't need money."

"Well, then what? I can't think of one thing I have that you'd want. Not one."

"Oh, but yes you do," he paused and felt every bit of his bravado fall away. His heart was pounding, his pulse rising. Beads of sweat began to roll down his back. Charles inhaled deeply to calm himself, then exhaled. He chose his next words very carefully, then locked his eyes on BJ. "I want to know what he feels."

"What?" BJ dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He met the other surgeon's intense gaze. "You want to feel what who feels?"

"Pierce," Charles said the name quietly and looked away. He swallowed roughly. "I want to know what he feels when he's with you. When he's kissing you."

"Wait a second. I'm confused," BJ sat slowly. "Are you telling me that you want me to kiss you?"

"I believe that is what I implied, yes."

"Why?"

"I …" Charles paused as he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Let's just say it's something I'm interested in and leave it at that."

"So, that's it? I kiss you and you'll keep your big trap shut about me and Hawk?"

"Yes."

Charles sat, unmoving, waiting for BJ to speak again. He knew he was taking a huge risk by asking Hunnicutt to do this, but he couldn't stand it any more. He was tired of feeling the jealousy that filled him each time he heard Pierce sighing against BJ's mouth.

Ever since the day he'd met BJ Hunnicutt, Charles had been attracted to him. Tall, blonde, handsome, smart, witty. There was much to like about the man. But Charles knew, almost from the start, that Hunnicutt and Pierce were together, and there was absolutely no way anyone was going to come between them. They were thick as thieves. Today was one of the few times they'd ever actually been angry with each other. BJ had even punched Hawkeye in a drunken rage and smashed the man's prized possession -- his still. But, look at them. It had only been a few hours, and they had already smoothed things over. It would be an impossible task to try and break them up. Not that Charles' wanted to.

He just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by BJ Hunnicutt. And although Charles knew that this man did not love him, this was as close as he would ever get. He would have this one chance, and he was willing to take the gamble.

"Okay," BJ's single word cut thought the silence like a blade.

"You will?" Charles questioned without turning around to face the other man.

"Yes," his hand dropped onto Charles' forearm and he forced him to shift so they were now face to face. "I am willing to kiss you Charles."

Before Charles knew what was happening, BJ's lips were pressed against his. They were tight at first, but as the seconds lengthened, the younger doctor's mouth began to soften. Their lips moved over each other timidly for a moment, but when BJ didn't immediately pull away, Charles took the initiative and deepened their kiss. He slid his tongue out and traced it along the edge of BJ's mouth and when his lips parted, Charles thrust it between them.

He was shocked when he felt BJ's hand leave his arm and move up behind his neck. BJ held their mouths suctioned together and Charles could hear and feel the other man panting. His own heart was hammering behind his ribs so roughly that he thought it might burst right out of his chest.

Allowing himself to get completely caught up in the moment, Charles dropped his hand into BJ's lap and was pleasantly surprised to find that Hunnicutt was hard. Somewhere in the back of his head, he realized that if he went any further, that BJ might forget about his headache and punch him. But Charles couldn't stop. He began to slide his hand back and forth over the bulge and was rewarded for his efforts with soft, guttural moans breathed against his lips.

Without thought, Charles unbuckled Hunnicutt's trousers and slipped his hand beneath them. His fingers wrapped around BJ's silken member and he massaged it. The taller man's hips bucked upward as Charles worked the shaft.

BJ finally broke off their kiss. Charles' eyes remained closed, but he could hear BJ gasping for breath. Moments later, he felt the man's hands on the back of his neck.

"Charles," BJ groaned deeply. "Please."

BJ was putting slight pressure on the back of Charles' head. Trying to push him downward and Charles knew immediately what BJ wanted him to do. He had never done anything like this before, but didn't think twice before releasing BJ and gripping the edges of his pants. BJ's legs quivered as Charles slid the material down over the man's hips, allowing his rigid member to pop out. Charles' own solid erection was pressing painfully against the zipper of his drabs.

"Charles, I want …"

One of BJ's hands fell into Charles' lap, finding his fly and working the zipper quickly down. Cool air brushed over him and his breath chocked off in his throat when Hunnicutt's fingers closed over him. Charles somehow managed to get onto his hands and knees, placing him directly above BJ. The man's penis stood straight up, the tip glistening invitingly with pre-come. Charles swallowed, then leaned forward and took BJ fully into his mouth.

* * *

It wasn't long before both men found themselves cresting. BJ thrust his hips upward, his seed spurting powerfully down Charles' throat. Charles followed quickly afterward, his own essence spraying out and coating his roommate's hand in cloudy, sticky fluid.

The Swamp was silent, save for their combined breathing. Time seemed to stop for a moment, then Charles stood, adjusting his pants, and reached over to grasp a towel from Pierce's bed. He wiped it across his mouth and tossed it to BJ. Then, he walked over to his cot and lay down on it. He was confused about what had just happened. It was only supposed to be a kiss. Things had gone way beyond that.

Realization struck Charles hard. He had thought he only wanted a kiss. But that wasn't completely true. This is what he'd wanted from the very beginning. To be with BJ. But why had BJ done it? He was in love with Pierce. Oh God. Was it even possible that BJ had wanted more to happen between them?

No. There's no way. BJ was just caught up in the moment. They both were. That's why this had happened. All he'd ever wanted was a kiss. That was it.

But the more Charles argued with himself, the less convinced he became. The truth began to settle in and felt like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tasted the remnants of BJ. The first thought that entered his mind was that he'd like to do that again. And again … and again. Charles grabbed his pillow and jammed it over his head.

"Charles," BJ's voice was close. Too close. "Charles, would you get that pillow out of the way."

"What?" he snapped as BJ jerked the pillow out of his hands.

Then BJ was sitting on the cot next to him and their mouths were together again, tongues meeting somewhere in the middle. The kiss ended as quickly as it began. BJ wiped his mouth, stood and turned away."

"BJ …" Charles started.

"Just don't tell Hawkeye, okay?"

And then he was gone. Out the door and hurrying away into the night -- probably to find Pierce. Charles turned away from the retreating back of his roommate and switched off his light. A small smile played on his lips.

"I won't."

The End


End file.
